1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color printing apparatus and, more particularly, to a color printing apparatus which can determine printing color in accordance with a character group.
2. Related Background Art
In recent color printing apparatuses, color printing is generally performed on the basis of the following printing methods. For instance,
(1) a color printing method of printing a pattern represented by a character code sandwiched between a "color print start command" and a "color print end command" in a designated color, PA1 (2) a color printing method of printing the inside of an area which is designated by a "color print area designation command" in a designated color,
and the like can be mentioned.
In this manner, hitherto, a desired color image is formed by designating a predetermined color for a portion to be color printed.
Particularly, even in the case where a plurality of character groups which are classified in dependence on fonts or the like are stored in a predetermined ROM in a printing apparatus, color designation is performed on the basis of the foregoing color printing method (1), (2), or the like before printing.
However, since color designation in printing by one of the foregoing printing methods must always be performed there is the drawback that color control by means of color designation becomes complicated, in dependence on the amount of color designation, and the amount of data needed regarding the printing also increases extremely. On the other hand, there is also the drawback that the printing processing time becomes long with an increase in data amount.